


Apologies

by madd09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madd09/pseuds/madd09
Summary: After lying to Rowena about why he needed her to come to the bunker, Sam knew he had to apologise to Rowena.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waning_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/gifts).



Sam had been looking for Rowena since she had up and left Jacks room to give the guys privacy.   
He knew he had to apologize more, Rowena may have come around and helped with Jack in the end. But It was wrong the way Sam had played her. 

Lying about Jack being sick and saying it was Dean was not fair. Bombarding her with the fact it was Jack after she had already arrived was a dirty thing to do. 

At least he hadn’t planned Jack playing her for sympathy, that was all Jack and he wasn’t playing her he was sincere. 

Rowena had spent a decent amount of time at the bunker now, especially when Dean was possessed by Michael. 

With Dean not being there and as busy as Sam was. He may have given Rowena a bit of free reign in the bunker trusting her to share what she would find. 

Sam didn’t expect her to share everything because that wouldn’t be Rowena but she did share enough. 

The downside was, she knew how to hide if needed. 

It took a decent amount of time but eventually, Sam found her in one of the storage rooms, rifling through some boxes. 

“I've done all I can for Jack at the moment and if come to ask me to heal another spawn of Lucifer you can go to hell Samuel.”

“As far as I know Jack is Lucifer only child and no I haven’t come to ask for any more help I promise.”

Rowena had barely looked up at Sam except for when he first walked in. Not even when Sam had sat down next to her. 

That told Sam he was going to have to do some grovelling. 

“I’m sorry for lying about Jack.” 

“It’s fine Samuel why would you tell me the truth.”

“Because I understand why you hate Lucifer, I get it Rowena and I wouldn’t be impressed if you sprung a child of Lucifer on me. Plus friends don’t lie to friends.” 

“Since when are we friends?” 

Sam could understand why Rowena sounded hesitant they certainly didn’t have a typical friendship  
. 

“Come on Rowena, we aren’t exactly best friends but we aren’t enemies anymore. You helped me when Dean was gone, you came when you thought Dean was sick. I never would have thought but I can actually count on you Rowena. I know if I really need your help you will come through for me. But you are also going to keep me on my toes. I don’t think I would know how to have a friendship that was normal.”

“I don't think I could stand having a normal friendship.”  
That was good enough as far as agreements went for Rowena. 

“If we weren’t friends I wouldn’t let you sneak out with that book.” Sam teased, but really he was going to let her sneak out with it as thanks for Jack. 

“So do I have to sleep with you to get unlimited access.”

If Sam had of been drinking something he would have spit it out at Rowena's comment. 

”Ro,.” Sam warned. 

”Relax darling I’m joking….” Rowena turned to look at Sam at that before slowly looking him up and down. “Unless of course,e you want to I’m not in the habit of turning down strapping men.” 

Rowena's comments had left Sam speechless. Mainly because his first thought had been to accept her on her offer. 

Luckily Sam was saved by the bell, or in his case a text from Dean saying Jack was awake and asking for him. 

“Jack’s awake and wants to see us.” 

“Let’s go then, and maybe Samuel the next time you need help a kiss may be the price.” Flirted Rowena. 

“Who knows maybe I’ll agree to pay it.” San flirted back surprising them both. 

Life went on the way life always does when your Winchester, death, monsters and archangels just par for the cause.

And to no surprise, it wasn’t long before Sam could do with Rowena’s assistance. Her assistance was almost completely necessary if they stood a chance at defeating Michael. Yet Sam was meant to call her five hours ago and yet he was still putting it off.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t kept in contact since she helped with Jack. The tone of the texts had taken a slight flirtatious tone, and not just from Rowena her texts always had a slight flirtatious tone. But no Sam was actively returning the sentiment.

Which meant Sam was positive that if he called Rowena for help, even though helping as truly in her best interest. There was no way she wasn’t going to ask for a kiss. She wouldn’t push it though, if Sam gently turned her down she wouldn’t ask again. But that was the issue Sam wasn’t sure if he wanted to turn her down.

It was more like he didn’t have the guts to admit he was interested in Rowena. 

It took Sam imagining Dean making fun of him, for Sam to take the plunge and call Rowena. 

Rowena at least had the wits to wait till they were alone to bring the topic up. They had oddly enough made their way back to the store room the original conversation had occurred in.

Though it wasn’t really a store room any more, Rowena had turned it more into a sort of work room for herself. They were both looking through different books for help working in comfortable silence. Or at least it had been silent.

“I think you owe me something, Samuel.” 

“Do I?” Sam couldn’t help teasing.

“I’m helping am I not.” That’s the way it is going to be is it thought Sam, oddly Rowena being difficult made him want more. 

Well with all the big bads Sam had faced he could take this jump. Sam lent forward, with Rowena giving him in a meeting him halfway.

It became very apparent the second their lips touch, that not only were they compatible, but that if they did this, it really wasn’t going to be any different to them now.

Rowena was going to give just as good as she got and continue to make Sam work for things. 

Honestly though thought Sam, to have a relationship with someone who not only knew but understood this world they lived in, someone who could defend herself. Someone who wasn’t just going to let Sam get away with everything. 

The kiss came to a natural end and they were both smiling.

“I think this could work Samuel.”

“I think it could to Ro.


End file.
